Various printers have various printer capabilities. Some printers are adapted to directly accept a print job, i.e., driverless without printer drivers. Others are adapted to directly accept a print job of a certain image format, while others are adapted to decrypt an encrypted file. A way to adapt to a printer's capabilities is highly desirable to provide printer and printing flexibility.